Those Unreachable Feelings I Have for You, now I'm Giving it All
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: Hosaka has never been taking initiative when it comes to Haruka. Now here comes a lifetime chance to show his feelings upon her, will he do what it takes? Oneshot, HosakaxHaruka... and some traces of OOCness. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Minami Haruka, No I mean… Minami-ke.. argh! HELP! *chased by angry Haruka fans***

**A/N: I've been watching Minami-ke recently. Since the fourth season is about to be released next winter (Minami-ke: Tadaima), I decided to make a short story involving Haruka and Hosaka. I always smile like an idiot everytime Hosaka goes into his inner theatre mode, fantasizing about all kind of possible situations he might be in with Haruka (which all of them seems impossible). Because well… he's pretty much like me when I was younger, lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**[_Those unreachable feelings I have for you, now I'm giving it all _]**

* * *

_**High School Building, West Wing 3rd Floor, 11.54 AM…**_

Lunch time.

It was all that students need. Well, who wouldn't? Nobody would like to sit in a class for three hours, listening and paying full attention to the teacher with plain style of teaching and some who were way too strict about their subjects. Excruciating battle with everyday study routines pretty much drained up their stamina, especially third year classmen. They were forced to go to school earlier in the morning around six, reviewing all studies which are needed for them to face final and entrance examination. If normal students spent three hours before recess time at twelve in the afternoon, then senior classmen would need about six hours to reach recess time.

One could not imagine sitting for six hours, studying three different subjects, mostly about science things.

While the other student had gone off to the cafeteria, Hosaka still sat there in his desk with half of his upper body uncovered. He was gazing outside, towards the field. His eyes were set to a group of students who still doing their physical education. He carefully scanned every student to look for someone special to him, someone who were admired so much not only by him but other students as well due to her modesty and humility. That person had long brown hair, white and smooth skin and striking appearance which differ her from any other girls out there. Only by seeing her running around the track field, it made him swallow his throat, he couldn't barely stand the beauty she radiated to his eyes.

"Minami Haruka… my dearest…"

"Yo! What are you doing?"

Hayami showed up, grinning wide. From her look, she seemed to have something in her mind. But Hosaka didn't pay much attention to her and kept looking at Haruka.

"Whoa… look at her. Running with all of her might." she referred to Haruka. "Too bad our school doesn't allow the girls to wear bloomers anymore. Imagine her wearing bloomers while running like that, it'll be much cuter."

_What…?_

A vast burst of wind and white clouds took his conscious away…

**Bios mainframes stand by…**

**Loading **_**Inner Mind Theatre 2.00**_**… loading completed.**

**Waiting for input… input OK…**

**Subject 18… Name: Hosaka**

**Analyzing vector**…

**Analyzing AI Behaviour…**

**All system up and running… launching Inner Mind Theatre 2.00, sequence 2783… synchronization level is at 88%**

**Loading… Stand by…**

…

_There he was… on the track field, running, and all sweaty. His mind was so focus, nothing else matters for him anymore. In the line of sight, there was red ribbon about thirty meters from him. That was his destination. He was leading in the front of many students and only a little bit more he could be the winner, perhaps setting a new world record in tracking field._

"_A little bit more… c'mon…"_

_Or so he thought until…_

"_Senpai… wait… wait for me…"_

_Haruka was running behind him. What a very amazing sight for him, wearing bloomers made her cuter than before running. But it didn't hide the fact that she was worn off and tired from running all around the track field. It took her effort just to speak as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself to the limit, but she didn't quite aware her own limit. As the result, she began to feel dizzy and everything started to turn white._

_Then… in solo slow motion… She slowly fell._

"_Haruka!"_

_He ran back without hesitation. The moment Haruka nearly touched the ground, he managed to catch her. _

"_Senpai..." She hardly stayed conscious. "Don't mind me... just keep going… I don't…"_

"_Foolish! How could I let someone I care the most like this? Haruka, speak no more." Hosaka calmed her. He carried her with his both arms, taking her away from track field to the shade behind the trees._

_He placed her under the trees, leaning against it. Then he caught a flying mineral bottle coming from nowhere, slowly giving it to her._

"_Here… drink slowly…" he held the bottle so Haruka could drink from it. "Gosh, Haruka… you made me worry."_

"_I'm sorry senpai…" Haruka's face all reddened. She tried to drink all of it. But in third sip, she coughed. "Because of me… you are…"_

"_You are more important than anything else… more than this silly race." Hosaka stared closely at her, that seriousness made her blush so hard. _

"_Senpai…" she looked him with teary eyes. This intimate moment couldn't hold Haruka to suppress her feeling. She moved her head closely to his with clear intention to kiss him… her only hero._

"_Haruka…"_

…_!_

**WARNING! ERROR 404!**

**Insufficient memory blocks**

**Unable to proceed… unexpected error occurred**

**Synchronization loss, system can not retrieve information due to subject instability… **

**Closing **_**Inner Mind Theatre 2.00**_**… revert to safe mode…**

**System mainframes stand by… waiting for command input**

"That's it!" Hosaka stood up abruptly. His sudden movement made Hayami jerked off three feet back. "Water… I need water now…"

He put his hands on her shoulder, giving away his serious charming look. "Well done, Hayami. You inspired me! Off I go now."

Without waiting her reply, he took off… leaving sweet scent of perfume behind.

Hayami just stood there, confused. "…eh?"

He jogged along the school corridor. As he ran, he unbuttoned his shirt until his bare chest exposed. To the downstairs he went, only one thing in his mind now: a bottled mineral water. "You must be really tired Haruka… wait for me, I shall give you the freshest and finest mineral water you ever taste!"

After buying one and a half liters of mineral water, he walked with confidence to the field. He tried to approach Haruka who was resting after a long run under the shade of tree. Her chest moved up and down, her sweat drenched her training cloth pretty bad, a sign which telling him that she had pushed herself.

Perfect, that was the moment Hosaka needed for, an exact scene inside his inner mind theatre.

Fifty meters left… and…

"Haruka, here!" Maki suddenly came to her, offering a bottle of sport water with her. "Congratulations, you're breaking a new record for girls!"

"Oh my… thanks Maki…" Haruka took her offer. "Really? Did sensei say that?"

"He did. It's too shame you don't belong in any club… Might you reconsider to join volley club?"

"Hmm… I'm sorry I can't… my sisters need me at home. I can't just leave them alone." Haruka politely apologized.

And they laughed merrily. A scene which only be seen from far away for Hosaka. He stood still for a few minutes then shrugged.

"That's okay… maybe next time, Haruka."

He opened the bottle. Like an advertisement for well known mineral water brand, he poured all of it above his head while laughing his (perhaps) frustration away.

_**High School Building, East Wing 1st floor, 2.30 PM…**_

At some point later during second recess, Hosaka was walking around the school nonchalantly because his mind was at somewhere else. He kept thinking about how to make special dishes which would, perhaps, take Haruka's mind blown. In the middle of excitement, Hosaka didn't realize that he had reached east wing where most all of practical lessons were given. As he passed the home economics room, he spotted Haruka who was in the middle of making some sweets. The door was open, so he could see her completely with her apron on. Those fingers were massaging batters up and down, back and forth, and it was about ready to be baked.

He got struck, unable to move. There was nothing special about massaging batters, but for Hosaka it was something. Really something…

"Hosaka Senpai?"

There was Atsuko tagging along with Maki. Answering the call, Hosaka turned around with his entire shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh… hey ladies."

At spontaneous second, each girl had different reaction to show. Maki turned over, almost threw up in her mouth and lamented word 'disgusting' while Atsuko just went blush and averted her look away.

"Are you looking for something, Senpai?" Atsuko was curious at his presence there in east wing buiding.

"Oh nothing, I'm just passing by." He answered. "And as if fate allowed us to meet, I saw Haruka right there. Looking at her agile and precise fingers, is she often making sweets at home?

"She does that often." Maki uttered, after being able to gain her sanity. "Making sweets and deserts for her little sisters, anytime she can…"

"Hmm…" he frowned. "I'm truly impressed! Not only that her talent is flawless, she also cares her sisters a lot! I wonder is there anything she could do beside that…"

"Well… she's also good at massaging." Atsuko commented. "Sometimes-"

_Wait, massage…?_

He didn't listen to her as a vast burst of wind and white clouds took his conscious away… one more time…

**Bios mainframes stand by…**

**Loading **_**Inner Mind Theatre 2.00**_**… loading completed.**

**Waiting for input… input OK…**

**Subject 18… name: Hosaka**

**Analyzing vector**…

**Analyzing AI behavior… **

**Warning, inappropriate content detected…**

**Authorization Control Override… full data access up to level 3 is complete…**

**Accessing data…**

**All system up and running… launching Inner Mind Theatre, sequence 3269… synchronization level is at 91%**

**Loading… Stand by…**

…

_On the street… the sky was painted with grey clouds… _

_Some say that grey color represented moody and gloomy atmosphere. And of course, it also brought a sign that the rain was coming along too. People started to hurry, going home before the rain fell. In the middle of crowded people who passing back and forth, there was a man. He didn't care at all about that gloomy atmosphere_

_Hosaka, passing by the street, feeling all blue… _

_He was tired… all the way from the office. Judging from his face and expression, he just had a bad day…_

_He wrecked his car on his way to office that morning and it needed a serious fix. Poor him, he was still paying on installments, thirty six months left…_

_His business acquaintance turned his offer down. As in result, the negotiation could not be continued and putting his company in grave danger of recession. His salary was cut by 20% for three months._

_Cause and effect followed. His boss rejected his rights to promotion, even though he had worked his butt off in the recent months. _

_He went to a bar and involved in a brawl with some strangers. Hosaka was involuntarily kicked his ass out from the bar… literally._

_A jerk drove off near dirty water on the street, splashing him with brown mud stains all over his torn out suit._

_And then… the rain fell._

_He didn't want to think anything else. He only wanted to forget everything that day… everything…_

"_I'm home…" said Hosaka as opened the door._

"_Welcome home, dear…"_

_That sound was the only one who kept him strong. It was the sound of his only wife whom he recently married, Minami Haruka, welcoming him home. The presence of her instantly wiped away all of his worry and anxiety he felt that day._

"_Haruka…" he gaped. _

"_I didn't hear your car coming- Oh my God… what happened to you…?" A scent of her perfume… sweet and tempting lingered inside his nose. And it was only getting stronger as she removed the suit and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Geez… were you got in a fight?"_

"_Some sort of… I can't tell…" Hosaka turned his sight away… he didn't want her to know. But deep inside his heart, he knew that eventually she would find out. "Later… I'll tell you…"_

"_Take a bath… let me handle this okay?" said Haruka. She gently stroked his hair and planted a light kiss on his temple before she walked back inside. That random act caused him to blush._

"_Okay…"_

_Inside the bathroom, a sweet smell of relaxation therapy lingered. He slowly dipped himself on bathtub, letting out a relaxed moan. That was great, his tense muscles slowly began to relax. He wondered what could've happened if he hadn't had a dedicated wife such as Haruka? What could've happened if he had been single?_

_Before he had a chance to answer those questions himself, suddenly bathroom door opened. _

"_Haruka?! What are—"_

_Haruka went inside the bathroom with only a towel on her. Instead of answering, she removed her towel and joined him. _

"_Turn around…" she blushed, covering her naked body. "I want to give you a massage."_

"…_okay."_

_Haruka took a deep breath before starting. Then, she placed her hands on his back and began massaging. Instantaneously, he felt soft but firm fingers invading his back, giving a pleasure sensation to every inch of his body. _

"_What happened, dear?" his wife softly asked, afraid he would go mad if she brought up his problem._

"_I… uh…" He gulped, feeling uncertain. "I had a terrible chain of events today."_

"_Such as…?" she inquired again._

_And he explained everything, down to minute details…_

"_My God, honey…" she stopped massaging. Haruka couldn't help not to hug him from behind. Hosaka felt her soft breast against his back. That tingling sensation arose very quickly. "That was awful…"_

"_I know…" he slowly released her hug then facing her. He didn't look at anywhere else, only her eyes with earnest look "Thanks to you, I'm able to overcome all of those… I wonder what would have happened to me if you hadn't been around…"_

_Fifty shades of red__**(*)**__ were painted on her face. She didn't know what to say when Hosaka slowly moved her hands which were covering her body. "I'm… grateful for that… and –AH!"_

_His naughty hands travelled around her body, including… her breasts. _

_As if it wasn't enough, he kissed her deeply. The kiss was so deep that he might eat her mouth along with it. His arms carefully ventured every inch of her body. As the thing were getting serious, Hosaka pushed her so he was on the top of her._

_Both went silent… the only words spoken was only through their action… and 'reaction' (if you know what I mean)._

"_How long it has been since?" again, his hands were playing with the most rubbery and soft things he ever encountered in his life._

_Haruka chuckled. "You are so full of works recently… I'm afraid that you forget me in the end…"_

"_I'm sorry… I did this with hope that one day, you and our kids would live comfortable and adequately… I'm sorry my love."_

"_Nee, speaking of which… Wanna try again this time? I'm not in safe day today…" Haruka asked timidly._

"_Heh, you don't have to ask me that…"_

_Haruka closed her eyes as he began to…_

…_.! _

**WARNING**

**ACCESS DENIED!**

**Require level 4 authorizations or above to access this data…**

**Unable to proceed… unexpected error occurred**

**Synchronization loss, system can not retrieve information due to subject instability… **

**Closing **_**Inner Mind Theatre 2.00**_**… revert to safe mode…**

**WARNING! CRITICAL ERROR OCCURRED**

**Data corrupted…**

**Unable to revert to safe mode… System's failure rate is at 25% and rising rapidly…**

**Unable to launch fail safe procedure… Organic Central Processing Unit is failing…**

**Sys-**

***blackout* **

"Err… Senpai…?"

Blood begin to gush out from his nose. This time, the imagination went too insane for him to handle. He stood there motionless, trapped between reality and fantasy. Both Atsuko and Maki didn't know what to do. Blood keep gushing out and stained his shirt with dark red color. He might die from blood loss if this think continued.

"What's wrong with him?" Atsuko whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, but it'll go worse if we didn't do something! You have tissue or handkerchief?" Maki replied worriedly.

"No… I don't bring it with me…"

While Maki and Atsuko were searching for tissue or handkerchief, Haruka showed up by the door. "Maki? Atsuko? Why are you not coming inside, we- OH MY GOD, SENPAI!"

She saw Hosaka went limbo and reacted quickly. Haruka pressed her handkerchief against his bleeding nose, bent him down and patted his neck from behind to avoid more blood loss. After three to four 'chop' to the neck, the blood flow gradually stopped.

As he slowly regained his conscious, his vision started to clear the blurriness.

"Where am I…?" he vaguely asked. "Oh… Minami… what happened…?"

"Geez… that was close…" Haruka sighed with relief. "You're scaring us, Senpai. I thought you're gone for sure. Here, hold this until it stops okay?"

"Oh… okay…" he was unable to say anything, being enchanted by Haruka's smile. "Thanks… Minami Haruka…"

He went blank and absentmindedly walked away from the three, leaving the trio with big question marks hovering on their heads.

"What a strange senpai…" Haruka chuckled when Hosaka was finally out of sight. "Strange, but kinda cute."

Very little for them to know, they were being watched from a far… by someone who were familiar.

The person smirked at the scene… there was a plan in motion…

* * *

_**Downtown, near Market, 4.15 PM…**_

Finally…

The promised time had finally come…

So, the everlasting battle for students today was done. Mostly survived and went home without questioning anything in their mind. All they wanted to do was going home, took a bath, rest or inviting their friends to play games at home. For those who still had extra energy, went to club activities or took part-time in convenient stores or cafes.

But for Minami Haruka, it was time for her to go home.

"I wonder what I'm going to cook tonight…" Haruka hummed happily. "Err… there's still extra onion and meatballs from yesterday, I think spaghetti would be nice for Kana and Chiaki. Yosh! Spaghetti it is…"

She went to grocery store and bought ingredients she needed. This was going to be an epic dinner tonight, she thought.

Leaving the store, she didn't notice that there were three men following her from behind. They had waited for her to come out from the store.

Keeping up the pace, they took Haruka hand. This action left Haruka surprised like hell. Three delinquents were threating her safety "Wha…"

"What we have here… guys!"

"Hey there sexy girl, mind joining us?"

"C'mon let's have some fun, it won't be long!"

They pushed Haruka to the back alley, where not many people around. Being cornered by them, her instinct told her that she was in danger. Dealing with one delinquent was not that hard, but there were three of them. No matter how strong Haruka was, she was still a girl. What could a teenage girl possibly do against three delinquents who have strong intentions to hurt her? Haruka tried to shake his grip, but it was hard. They won't let her escape easily. "No, let me go!"

"Don't be afraid, it's going to be hurt… for a while, then you will certainly enjoy it…" said the one in the middle, while the other two held her arms.

Those scary eyes scanned her thoroughly with nasty looks. Haruka sensed the urge to vomit, but she held it desperately.

One of them began to unbutton her shirt…

She knew where this was going to lead…

In horror, she screamed.

"NO, Let me go…" he was almost done unbuttoning her. "Please… STOP! NNOOO!"

"HEY STOP, YOU SCOUNDRELS!" there was a loud voice coming from behind "DO WHAT SHE SAID AND LET HER GO!"

A man stood with rage and anger, ready to give hard lessons for those who dare to hurt someone whom he cared the most.

It was Hosaka. And behind him, there was Hayami.

"Huh?" the one in the middle reacted. The three then facing Hosaka, one of them pulled out a folding knife. "Who you think you are, EH?!"

Hosaka clenched his fist, shaking. For him, what they were about to do was unforgivable. He knew he might not survive against them. But this is it. It's the time to show Haruka his feelings, how important she was to him.

"I don't know who you guys are. I don't know what you want from her. If you are looking for sexual pleasure, she's not the girl who you looking for." Hosaka threatened them. "Now listen, I have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long time. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let Haruka go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you..._**(**) **_"

"Heh, you think you can act cool and threaten us in front of your girlfriend, HUH?" the leader of the three walked slowly towards Hosaka. "Look where you are now man! What a brave but foolish act you do here… we will—"

His friend who was holding Haruka suddenly approached him, whispering something. It couldn't be heard, but some parts were audible. It said about '_Banchou_', '_Son of Redpole__**(***)**__', _and 'master of karate'

After that, the three delinquents shrieked and were terrified with Hosaka. "No… no, don't kill us, please… We've just messed with wrong people, we don't know that you're redpole's son… I'm sor—we're sorry! We're leaving her alone now... please don't hurt us…"

And with all commotions they made… They just ran away… just like that…

"Wow, that was close…" Hayami scratched her hair with relief. "Thank God she—"

"Haruka!"

Hosaka ran towards her. He could see her trembling, obviously a bit shocked with what just happened earlier. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay…" Haruka said as Hosaka helped her to stand. "I'm just a bit shocked today… that's all."

"That was really unforgiveable for them." Hosaka blurted it out. He never thought that market area was actually dangerous for a girl to walk alone. Things would've been a disaster if he hadn't been there to save her. "Really…"

"But I'm glad you are here, Hosaka-senpai…" she smiled, so relieved. "Thank you…"

That damn organ called brain, able to process thousands of information at once, but under situation like that was unable to process a single information and went crash. Hosaka went freeze, his face was boiling to maximum temperature.

But it wasn't because of the fact that she thanked him, but something else.

Her lingerie was explicitly shown to her.

"You… might want to close that…" he pointed with his finger while looking away at something else, feeling ashamed.

"Huh…?" Haruka didn't realize what he meant, until… "KYA! Don't look!"

"Well… I think I'm done here." Hosaka said, still with his back turned at her while Haruka was busy fixing and tidying her clothes. "Try to blend in with the crowd next time; don't walk in quiet area like before… alright I'm off."

"Wait!" Haruka spontaneously grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. "If you don't mind… would you like coming to our place? I'm making dinner tonight… I don't mind cooking extra."

"Uhh… I don't know…" Hosaka hesitated, never occurred in his mind that he would be invited to Minami household. "I—"

"Hmm… What kind of a man who would dare to leave a girl alone after nearly being hurt?" she wondered. Yes, jackpot… That question cornered him. He would prefer dealing with delinquents like those guys before than answering something trivial like this one, or so… he thought.

"Besides, I insist..." she smiled again. "Just consider it as a token of gratitude from me…"

_God, please… not that smile…_

"Okay, I give up…" he sighed. "Here let me help you with your groceries."

"Thanks, Senpai…"

They left the scene and proceeded to Minami's apartment. They walked side by side. Hosaka walked very awkwardly, so contrary to the coolness he used to be, while Haruka walked casually beside him. She now felt safe with someone protecting her…

But there was unanswered question in Hosaka's mind.

"_Is my dad a mafia leader branch?"_

_Hmm…_

…_oh_

"_Well, maybe they have mistaken me for someone else… anyway, everything went better than expected."_

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from there, Hayami watched them both away with three delinquents standing behind her. They seemed to be satisfied about their plan. It ended in success.

…

Wait…

Why, You asked?

It turned out that the event earlier was an act and was manipulated by Hayami. The reason she did this was due to Hosaka's slow move on getting Haruka. So she needed a catalyst to fasten things up.

"Well… to make the things go the way you want, you have to take a drastic measure like this…" she said confidently. "Oh here, your payment."

"Nah, that's okay…" the boy who played as the leader of delinquents refused. He was actually Hayami's friend, along with the other two. "It's kinda refreshing to do this sometimes…"

"What? Playing as bad guys?" Hayami commented. "You know what Hisashi, you don't cut out to be a bad guy. You're too nice, not even scary! I see you blushing and shaking when you were trying to unbutton her shirt…"

"Hey, it was an act. I truly don't have ill-intention to her. Well at least two years in theatre club paid off… they fell for it…" Hisashi coughed, a rosy hue painted on his face. "Well, let's go…"

Keeping the secret with them, they took off from the _almost-become-and-yet-it-was-manipulated-crime_ scene…

And neither of Hosaka or Haruka knew about this, not until graduation party…

*****FIN*****

**Footnote:**

**1. (*) yes, I know, I did it in purpose… it's a parody from a book titled **_**Fifty Shades of Grey. **_

**2. (**) that was Liam Neeson's quote from a 2008 movie, **_**Taken. **_**I modified a bit so it would fit into the situation. Second Disclaimer: "I do not own **_**Taken **_**and no profit shall be gained from that…"**

**3. (***) Redpole is a term for mafia branch leader, commonly used by Triads in Hongkong. **


End file.
